Shinigami Secret (Soul Eater One-shot)
by PhoenixTheTimelady
Summary: Just a random Soul Eater one-shot! Basically the daily lives of Emiko, Takane, and Chitoge. I got this off of a RP i did! I was Emiko... (I suck at summaries.)


**Yay Soul Eater :D This is from a RP i did... Yeah... I was Emiko. I decided to put it into story form and well... Here it is! Enjoy!  
**

**(Disclaimer: Any characters/Settings from Soul Eater in this story belong to... well, Soul Eater!)**

* * *

"Uh, hi, we're back…. From that uh, mission, uh, yeah, you know which one…" Takane muttered walking back into the classroom. She has scrapes across her arms and a gash across her cheek. A scar decorated her nose. Chitoge has a bandage wrapped around her forearm.

"Oh hey guys!" Emiko says from across the room. "What happened to you?"

"Um… Nothing. I don't really wanna talk about it." Muttered Takane. Something about her seemed subdued from her usually rambunctious self. "Wow. First time." Laughed Chitoge weakly.

Emiko grins. "That's OK. I'll trust you. Now I think it's almost time for class…" Stein walks in and sits at his desk. "Yep right on time."

Chitoge nods. "Yeah it was…" she searched for a word. "Tough."

Emiko grins. "I would hope so." She says, winking. She turns her attention toward stein, who was talking about dissecting a snake, but losses her concentration quickly and starts doodling on a piece of paper instead.

Chitoge chocked back a sob. Emiko would never understand the torture and pain of their failed mission, and a scar of guilt tore through her. Takane shared a look with Chitoge. A wave of pain washed over her face, masked by a smile. She turned back to Dr. Stein.

* * *

"Finally!" Emiko says, yawning. "I thought that class would never end!" She slowly walks out of the door, limping on the right side.

Takane noticed. She poked Chitoge sharply in the arm. "Ouch!" Whisper-Yelled Chitoge. "That was a bruise you idiot!" "She's limping" Takane chose to ignore Chitoge.

Emiko slowly turns around, as if to not hurt her leg more. "You guys coming?" She says, wearing the same old grin.

"Why are you smiling?" Chitoge says, suddenly suspicious.

"I'm smiling?" Emiko says, suddenly frowning. "That's odd… didn't know I was…" She shrugs. "Why you ask anyways? What's the matter with smiling ever once in a while?" She says, slightly grinning.

"It's abnormal. You're smiling for no reason, and it's creeping me out. Why are you limping? What happened on your last mission?" Takane asked, back to her old self. Chitoge jabbed her in the stomach.

"My leg?" Emiko glances down at her leg. "I'm limping? This is weird." She says, frowning. "Smiling is kinda creepy isn't it…" Emiko tries to move her leg, but with no avail. "My last mission… well lets say it failed shall we?" She turns and walks out of the room.

They follow. Takane's eyes narrowed, as she cast a side glance to Chitoge. "What WAS your mission?"

"Oh uh…" Emiko scratches the back of her head, as if nervous. She mumbles something incoherent. She is looking down and sweat-dropping.

Chitoge knew something was wrong. Emiko was acting like she was possessed, but by what she didn't know. Black blood? She wasn't sure.

"It doesn't matter." Emiko said, finally loud enough for the two to hear. "It was a failed mission. No meaning to it anymore right?" She stifled a sob.

"Ours failed too. But yours seemed to have failed worse. I'm sorry, but we know something is wrong."

"Of course you do… How could you not? It's obvious something is wrong with me isn't it?" Emiko slowly falls to the floor. "I'm fine, something that can be solved quickly, unlike broken bones." She softly smiles up at the two, to give reassurance.

"Stop." Takane transforms into her katana, and Chitoge grabbed her hilt. "Stop and tell us what's wrong!"

She grins and stands up. "Violent as ever huh?"

She stop grinning. "It had a big mental impact, that's all. I'm fine besides that, I promise." She nods at the pointed blade by her throat. "I would rather not be poked in the throat by you though thanks."

Chitoge frowned, snarling as she presses the blade farther down Emiko's neck. A trickle of blood leaked down. "It's too late for you to brush it off as nothing. I'm going to ask you one more time. What was it?"

Emiko raises an eyebrow. "OK then, more violent eh? It's OK, it's more fun that way." She slightly grins. "If your thinking I'm infected by black blood, just look at my neck. Is it black?"

"Uh no…" She Lessened the pressure. "But can we still trust you?"

"Of course you can! I'm not a different person!" She slowly moves the blade away. "Now to do something about the blood…"

Takane tore a piece of her pants off with her teeth, and tossed it to Emiko. "Just use this." She blushed. /Since when do I go around giving my pants to people who were bleeding?\\\ she thought.

"Uh, thanks." She says, slowly wrapping the piece of cloth around her neck. She nods. Emiko turns around to walk out of the door, but stops. She slowly mumbles, "Sorry for making it seem like you can't trust me."

"It's-" Chitoge stumbled over her words. "It's OK. And sorry for getting so violent over nothing." She hung her head.

Emiko turns around. "It's fine. Not like I got hurt anyways right?" She winks, then turns around to face the door again. "So are we skipping next period? We are already late…"

"Oh gosh, I totally forgot!" cried Chitoge, grabbing her head. "Crab-cakes!"

"Wait what?" Asks Emiko, completely lost in this situation.

"Oh, ah, instead of saying something totally not awful." Chitoge replied, blushing. "But we better go, Spirit Sensei will be mad at us if we are late."

"Oh." Says Emiko, laughing. "We are already 15 minutes late, can't we just skip class?" she says, still giggling.

"Well, I mean, I guess we could… But I have a perfect attendance record and… Well, yeah. But lets practice fighting so we don't count it as missing." "Yeah! I'm all up for it!" Takane grinned evilly.

"Always learning aren't you guys?" Emiko groans. "Fine. You no fun! But who am I supposed to practice with? My partner went to China, remember?"

"Ah, yeah right. We can take turns using Takane!" she grinned. "Aw come on!" Takane groaned. "Seriously?" "Besides, Takane doesn't like learning."

Emiko grins. "Might be good to try out as a meister every once in a while huh? Sure, I'll do it!" Emiko starts walking toward the doors of DWMA.

"Yeah!" Chitoge beamed. "Like ambidexterity, but with weapons and meisters! And I can have you transform and practice like that!"

"Yeah, this could work." Emiko says, smiling. "Let's do this!" She yells, but quickly covers her mouth.

"Shh!" Chitoge playfully elbowed her. "Let's do this then!" She whispered. Takane only sighed.

Emiko runs out the door into the sunshine, hair flowing behind her. "Where are we doing this?" She asks, once she stops. Her hair is crazy, because the wind was pretty strong.

"Uh, how about the field down the stairs in death city?"

Emiko nods, but then moans. "Not the stairs…." She sits on the banister sideways and slides down.

"Ha!" "Great idea!"

* * *

"Pretty good." Emiko says as she looks around the field. There is a person way off in the field, but other than that it is empty. "You guys ready?" She says, looking at the other two.

"Yeah." Takane squinted at the figure in the distance. "Oh god no…" She could tell who it was, with his signature blue hair in the wind, jumping around in the air and yelling, "Yahoo!" "It's Blackstar…" She moaned, and flopped down in the grass. "Well I guess we aren't the only ones cutting class…." Chitoge muttered. "I think that makes me feel better."

Emiko giggles. "Come on guys, Blackstar isn't THAT bad! Ok, maybe he is…" She grins at the two, but then frowns when Blackstar comes over.

"Uh oh…" Chitoge frowned. "If he starts calling us Kirigaya and Sugou, I will kill him, because we are not buddy-buddy!"

Emiko just grins at them. She glances back at Blackstar walking over and almost laughs at the way he walks.

"Oh. Hello Blackstar." Said Takane coldly. She tipped her nose upwards. "What do you want?"

Emiko stifles a giggle. She always loved watching people talk to Blackstar coldly and him not notice.

Chitoge turned, so that her back was to him.

Emiko winks at blackstar and grins. Blackstar gets a weird and confused look on his face, and she almost laughs.

"Oi? What, is my stardom to bug for you?" Blackstar asks, astounded that he was being ignored. "Ugh. This is why I hate boys at all costs." Spat Takane as she tried to back-flip.

Emiko keeps silent, but she wants to say something. 'Blackstar is such an idiot.' She thought. She kicked a nearby stone hard and it hit Blackstar in the face.

"Whoops!" Giggle Takane. "Sorry, Black Star!" "Here, laughed Chitoge, taking advantage of the situation."You know what they say, so here, put some dirt on your face over the wound and eat some of the grass. It helps." /Well, that's at least PART of what Stein and Medusa sensei agreed on for healing Mimika-san/ thought Chitoge.

Blackstar looks at the two weirdly, but does it. Emiko couldn't help it, and burst out laughing. Blackstar stares at her, then turns to the other two. "I thought she couldn't speak?" Blackstar asks, confused.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, that. She's completely unable to speak, but she can make some noises..." Chitoge explained. Takane nodded.

Emiko nods. 'I'm glad to have friends that can lie easily.' She thinks while grinning. Blackstar nods, accepting the lie.

"Well, in that case, I guess I'll be off, with my new master cure of everything!" Black Star sang as he pranced away with a handful of dirt in his hand and some still stuck to his teeth. Takane giggled, noticing a worm in his hand. "Good luck eating that..." she whispered to Chitoge.

Once Blackstar walks far enough away so he can't hear her, Emiko burst out laughing and says, out of breath, "I...Can't...Believe...He...Fell...For...That." she calms down a bit, but is still giggling.

"Yeah... He is kind of stupid at times... But I guess he's a good fighter..." Mumbled Chitoge.

"I really don't know how Tsubaki puts up with him…" Emiko mumbles. It really was a mystery to them.

"We better get training anyways!" Takane exclaimed, transforming into a katana, and Chitoge grabbed it.

"So how are we doing this?" Emiko asks, standing off to the side.

"You can transform too, and I'll practice with both?" Chitoge suggests.

Emiko grins, and transforms into a double-sided scythe, and Chitoge catches her.

"Ready? Let's go!" Chitoge exclaims, and charges forward, holding Emiko and Takane behind her, speeding toward a target at the end of the field.

Emiko giggles inside her scythe. This was the fun part.

Chitoge ran up to the target, and using Emiko first, split the target in half, and then using Takane, hit the middle of both, keeping them together.

Emiko transformed back into a human, and cheered. "That was a good hit!"

Takane transformed back too. "Yeah, that was pretty epic." Chitoge bowed, and Takane and Emiko giggled.

Emiko heard someone shouting their names from across the field, and she slowly turned around to see spirit-sensei and all the students over there. She sweat-dropped. "Uh guys?"

"What is it Emiko?" Takane asked, still facing the other direction with Chitoge.

"You might want to take a look at this." Emiko muttered.

Takane and Chitoge both looked to where Emiko was looking, and they both sweat-dropped.

"Well we are screwed…" Emiko sighed, and slowly started walking toward the teacher, with Takane and Chitoge following behind.

* * *

"Your not supposed to skip class you know." Spirit said, once they arrived.

"Yes, we know, but we had gotten delayed, and then well, we ended up here!" Chitoge tried to explain.

"Yeah, yeah whatever. I'm taking you to Lord Death." Spirit said, and started walking toward the school, with Emiko, Takane, and Chitoge following behind.

* * *

Emiko sighed for the third time as Lord Death kept rambling on about not skipping class. They had gotten it at this point.

"So that's why you don't skip class. Any questions?" Lord death said.

Chitoge raises her hand.

"Yes?" Lord death asks.

"Are you done yet?" Chitoge asked. Emiko giggled a bit.

Lord Death sighs. "Yes. You can go."

Takane and Chitoge leave, but Emiko stays behind. "How's Kid doing on the mission?" She asked.

Spirit gawked at Emiko. "I really though she couldn't talk." He commented.

Lord Death sighed. "No, she can talk. It's a cover not to."

Emiko grinned. She loved this part of telling people.

"What do you mean?" Spirit said.

"Well she's sort of my daughter…" Lord Death trailed off.

Spirit's mouth dropped to the floor. "DAUGHTER?"

Emiko waved her hand. "Hi!"

Spirit fainted. "See ya dad!" Emiko said, grinning, and walked out of the room.

Lord Death sighed. She was the same as ever, wasn't she?

* * *

Emiko meet up with Takane and Chitoge outside.

"What was that about?" Chitoge asked.

"Oh, Death just wanted to talk to be about my last mission…" Emiko said, trailing off.

"Oh. Ok." Takane said.

Emiko grinned. Some day she was going to tell them about her secret, but today wasn't the day.


End file.
